In the case of known battery cells, a galvanic element is usually arranged in a battery cell housing. In order to provide a specific voltage or a specific current, several battery cells can be connected together in a batter. These batteries are nowadays used in particular as traction batteries in motor vehicles, for example in electric vehicles or in hybrid motor vehicles, in order to drive motor vehicles. However, certain requirements must be met when the batteries are used in motor vehicles. Since the traction batteries can provide the voltage of several hundred volts, special security measures must be taken, for example in order to prevent a hazard to people. In addition, a high availability of the batteries must be ensured. This availability is in particular dependant on a degree of damage caused to the battery or on aging of the battery. Since the battery cells are characterized by fluctuations due to manufacturing reasons with respect to their capacitance as well as with respect to their internal resistance, they are generally charged and discharged with different speeds. This can result in damaging the battery, for example when individual battery cells are deeply discharged or overcharged.
Several techniques are known from prior art for monitoring a battery or individual battery cells. So for example DE 10 2010 011 740 A1 discloses a battery in which a state of the individual battery cells is detected by sensors and wirelessly transmitted to a superordinate central unit. In WO 2012/034045 A1 is described a battery monitoring system wherein a measuring device is mounted on or in a battery cell. Also, the WO 2004/047215 discloses a battery management system wherein the physical properties of the battery are monitored in order to extend the lifespan of the battery.